


It's Oh So Quiet, Shh, Shh

by midnightstreet



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, M/M, Ray Butani: World's Worst Roommate, improvised gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstreet/pseuds/midnightstreet
Summary: The only thing standing between Patrick and an expert blowjob is his inability toshut the fuck up.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 27
Kudos: 140





	It's Oh So Quiet, Shh, Shh

**Author's Note:**

> My muse went away - this is me trying to tempt her back.
> 
> Baby steps.
> 
> Many thanks to [schittyfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/schittyfic) for the prompt! This takes place very early in their relationship — maybe within a week or two of the night at Stevie's?
> 
> Unbeta'd. Title from Björk.

“Mrrph. Ermerbrr. Mrrmr.”

The blanket covering Patrick from the waist down lifted, revealing a mop of shiny black hair. Attached to said hair was a very angry-looking face, but all he could focus on was the pair of slick, red lips.

Patrick smiled the smile of a lust-drunk man, floating on endorphins, getting some spectacular head and utterly incapable of shutting up about it. The underwear serving as a makeshift gag was the only thing keeping his loopy brain from reciting _sonnets_ , at this point.

“Oh my _god_! Are you kidding me? Look, I have been known to engage in some exhibitionism in my wilder days, but I do _not_ consent to Ray bursting in here right now. For one thing, this is a private act, but also, there is no way my hair is ready for the general public right now. If we were to allow someone to watch us, it would very much _not_ be Ray, I just want to establish that right now; I don’t trust anyone with a podcast.”

Patrick had no fucking clue what was happening, other than that his dick was no longer in David’s gorgeous mouth, and that was...what was the word?

_Incorrect._

His vision swam for a minute, overwhelmed by floral, well...everything...until he was able to focus on that messy mop of black hair. Removing one of the hands dutifully gripping the bars of the headboard, he pulled David’s silky black briefs out of his mouth, working his jaw back and forth and trying to get his tongue wet enough for speech.

“Exhibitionism?”

“Of _course_ that’s the only thing that penetrated your sex-dumb brain. You’ve got a kinky side just waiting to bust out, I’m sure of it. I would say ‘it’s always the quiet ones,’ but you run your mouth way too much to be called quiet; I guess I’d say it’s always the ones in the boring button-downs.”

Patrick understood, now, what David was saying, but his brain was still playing him a series of clips of David, sucking and fucking and moaning and sweating while a bunch of strangers watched.

The idea was...not terrible.

“Oh god, sorry, was I being loud? It’s just...Jesus, your mouth…” Patrick reached down to touch that beautiful mouth, palm scratching through stubble while his thumb traced those perfect, spit-slick lips.

Slick not just with spit, Patrick’s brain reminded him.

_Fuck._

“Yes, you are loud. And normally I would be very much into that, but in this case, I’m going to have to stop if you can’t stay quiet enough to keep from summoning certain entrepreneurs with zero boundaries. Do you think you can manage that?”

Patrick could only blink.

“We’re going to have to train this out of you, you know, but this isn’t the time or place. Put your pants on; we’re going to your car. I’m not giving up until I’ve swallowed your come.”

Patrick didn’t even flinch as his jeans hit him square in the face.


End file.
